


[podfic] Flying too close to the sun

by Kess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is a flight attendant and Bucky keeps showing up on his flights and they fall in love without meaning to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Flying too close to the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying too close to the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546748) by [viverella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella/pseuds/viverella). 



this is one of the cutest bucky/steve fics that ever was, and I thought that people might want to try to keep a straight face in public while listening to this straight up syrupy sweet fluff. It's a fun game! You definitely won't be caught making 'awww that's so sweet' faces at thing air. ahahah *shifty eyes*

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/flying%20too%20close%20to%20the%20sun%20by%20viverella.mp3) (size:52mb)

 

[her's the m4a, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/flying%20too%20close%20to%20the%20sun%20by%20viverella.m4a) (size:42mb)


End file.
